


If You Can Hear Me

by StupidGenius



Series: If You Can Hear Me 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Invasion of Privacy, Mutants and Werewolves are a thing and Derek just happens to be both, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Superpowers, Telepathy, The Hales are Still Werewolves, sort of, this might be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘Okay, okay, um. If there’s a telepath in the room, cough.’ </em>
</p><p>Well. He <em>does</em> love messing with people…</p><p>He coughs.</p><p><em>‘Holy </em>god.<em>’</em> The boy three seats away from Derek jumps</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> I _know_ I'm not the only person who's ever been irrationally afraid of a telepath being in the room, okay. I saw a post. Once, during a math test, some kid actually did cough, and i spent the rest of the period thinking about nothing but the cricket noises you hear at night.
> 
> So, i thought this would be cute.
> 
> (been watching too much FRIENDS btw)
> 
> *****EDIT*****  
> I have now made this a series, because _holy shit man_ , I did _not_ expect this to get the response it did??? You guys are awesome I love you all

Derek hated people.

Like, okay, all teenagers say they hate people, cause they think it makes them cool and cynical and shit, but Derek really, _really_ hates people. Because he is, unfortunately, a telepath.

You know, being a werewolf was bad enough. He had to smell people’s BO, their arousal, their anxiety. Hear their heart beats, hear people fucking in the janitor’s closet as he walked by. Was that not enough? Did he really have to hear their inner most thoughts, too? And it’s terrible, because he always has trouble shutting all the voices out on the full moon, and even the nicest people can seem like assholes when you hear what they’re thinking twenty-four-seven.

There is one perk though.

_‘Fuck, what if there’s a telepath in the room?’_

That. That right there. Because there’s always that one person in the class that’s irrationally (or, rationally, in this case) afraid of telepaths.

He looks around the room, wondering who the thought could belong to. It’s the first day of senior year, and he’s in a juniors/seniors class so he only knows about half the people. None of their voices sound like that one.

 _‘Oh my god, what if there is and they’re listening to me right now?!’_ Derek huffed, pulling a pen out of his backpack.

_‘Okay, okay, um. If there’s a telepath in the room, cough.’_

Well. He _does_ love messing with people…

He coughs.

 _‘Holy_ god. _’_ The boy three seats away from Derek jumps, heart beat speeding up. He lifts his head off his arms and looks around, eyes wide.

“What the fuck.” He whispers to himself, slumming in his seat. _‘Oh my god. What the fuck. That – that’s just a coincidence Stiles stop flipping out.’_

He laughs. He can’t _not_ , this guy’s ridiculous.

Clearly, that was a mistake, because he can see the guy – _Stiles_ , what the hell kind of name was _that_? – slowly turn to stare at him out of the corner of his eye. He’s actually…kind of cute, with the big brown eyes and the moles. He sits right next to the window, and wow, he’s actually really gorgeous with the sun hitting him like that, what the fuck.

 _‘Oh my god. Oh my god they’re real.’_ Stiles thinks. _‘Dude. Look at me if you can hear me.’_

Derek doesn’t, because he really doesn’t want to worry about this guy telling people he’s a telepath. It’s unlikely that he’ll be believed, but he knows for a fact there are hunters kids at this school, and he can’t risk it. Instead, he looks down at his paper and starts to doodle.

_‘Are you ignoring me’_

_‘Dude, I know you can hear me!’_

He sighs. Okay, so, maybe he shouldn’t have messed with this guy.

He manages to block him out for the rest of the period, and doesn’t acknowledge the weird look he gets when he passes him leaving the classroom. He meets with Laura and Isaac at their lockers.

“What am I thinking?” Laura asks as she opens it, looking through her pile of books.

“That you forgot underwear this morning.” He replies, and she smirks.

“Wrong.”

Laura prides herself in being one of the only people that can block Derek. He’s actively tried to read her mind before, but she always sensed it, and would just put her walls up and smirk at him. So, every morning, she asks him that question.

“Have a nice day so far, little bro?”

“I messed with this kid in my last class.” He shrugs, remembering the boy’s wild brown hair and pink lips. “That was pretty fun.”

“You know, one of these days, you’re gonna get caught.” Isaac tells him, shrugging off his cardigan. “And I’m gonna laugh. I mean, I’ll help save your ass, but I’ll laugh the whole time.”

“Your love for me is truly overwhelming, Isaac, really.” He deadpans.

Isaac cuffs him in the back of the head.

 

\---

 

The next day, when Derek gets to Econ, his butt is barely in the seat before he’s assaulted.

“Hey!” Stiles says loudly, fumbling into the seat next to him. He looks awkward, leg bouncing under the desk, cheeks flushed. He’s fiddling with a pencil, watching Derek. “Sup.”

“Um.”

“I’m Stiles.” He offers a hand, and Derek blinks at it. His hands are just as pale as the rest og him, fingers long and slender. He doesn’t shake it.

“Okay?” He raises an eyebrow. “I don’t remember you sitting here yesterday.”

“It’s not like we’ve got assigned seats.” He rolls his eyes. “I wanted to sit next to you. You know, make new friends and all.” He narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything else. Derek nods, turning to look at the worksheet that’s been passed back to them.

 _‘Maybe it was just a coincidence.’_ Stiles’ thoughts are loud and clear, and it takes all his control not to jump out of his chair. _‘Dad always says two’s a coincidence, three’s a pattern.’_

Derek tries to shut him out, and finds that it’s not as easy as it was yesterday. It’s concerning, to say the least, but Stiles’ thoughts aren’t really annoying him yet, so he tells himself he’ll try again later.

 _‘I’ll just think funny things at him until he laughs. That’s a good plan. And if he doesn’t, then I was wrong.’_ Oh god.

 _‘When I was little, I thought gunpoint was a real place. I always wondered why people continued to go there, because so many people died there. Like, the news was just like “A man held up at gunpoint. Five people murdered at gunpoint” like, why the fuck do people keep going there?’_ Stiles thought. Derek bit his tongue, frowning hard at the paper to keep from laughing.

_This is kid is going to kill me._

_‘I dared Jackson to eat a lizard and he did.’_ He could feel Stiles’ eyes boring into the side of his head while they worked.

_‘Dude. Anything. Come on.’_

_‘Guess I was wrong.’_ Derek lets out a small, relieved sigh. Maybe – _‘God he’s hot.’_

He coughs.

“You okay dude?” Stiles ask, frowning. Derek wheezes.

“Y-yeah.” He gasps out, ignoring the weird looks his classmates gave him. “Fine. Just. Swallowed wrong.” He winces. Stiles’ cheeks go pink, and Derek tries not to choke on fucking air at the visual Stiles has created in his head.

“You swallow your spit?” Stiles asks after a second.

“Everyone does.

“Yeah, but not, like, consciously.”

“I didn’t do it...consciously.”

“Then what –”

“Why are you talking about spit?” Derek finally asks, because this is the weirdest conversation he’s ever had, and he’s a _werewolf_.

“Because –” Stiles cuts off. “I don’t know.”

 _‘I can’t believe I just had a conversation about spit with this guy.’_ Stiles thinks, glaring down at his desk. _‘That’s like when I wrote about the history of the male circumcision for Spanish. Who the fuck does that?’_

At that, Derek snorts. Stiles’ head whips up so fast, Derek’s worried about whiplash.

“I knew it.” Stiles hisses, pointing a finger at him

It might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Come message me on my [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). We can cry over Stiles together.
> 
> my [writing blog](http://stupidgenius24.tumblr.com/). Send me prompts?


End file.
